


traveling to the arms of unconsciousness (and jaemin)

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, angst if you squint, bed time story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: sometimes it gets too much for donghyuck, but luckily, his boyfriend, jaemin, is right there by his side.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: 23 days of wonder [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Kudos: 25





	traveling to the arms of unconsciousness (and jaemin)

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> day 7 - bed time story

After a day full of schedules for NCT 127, Donghyuck just wanted to lay down and go to sleep next to his one source of comfort. The manager looked at him in suspicion when he told him to drop him off at Dream's dorm instead of going home with 127, but did as he said and dropped him off first since Dream's dorm was closer to the SM building. He waved goodbye to his hyungs before darting out the door with only his phone with him, knowing his boyfriend would lend him some clothes.

When he knocked on the door, Jisung opened it seconds later with eyebrows raised when he saw the disheveled state of Donghyuck but didn't say anything, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let him in. "Jaemin-hyung's in his room," he said before closing the door behind him.

Donghyuck nodded in thanks wordlessly, booking it to Jaemin's room, and didn't even bother to knock on the door. Jaemin didn't jump, didn't even move a muscle until Donghyuck closed the door behind him. He glanced up from his phone, saw the state his boyfriend was in before opening his arms wide. Donghyuck didn't hesitate before climbing into the bed, wrapping his arm's around Jaemin's waist.

Between the two of them, Donghyuck hated being the 'small spoon' or even being coddled, so usually Jaemin was the one being coddled by Donghyuck or the small spoon. However, on days like these when it was too much for the older, he put aside his pride and let Jaemin care for him.

Jaemin didn't ask how his day was like he usually would and Donghyuck didn't talk about how his day went like he usually would, either. Donghyuck rested his head on Jaemin's chest and spoke for the first time since he walked in, "Would you read me a story?"

"A story?" The black-haired boy hummed, "Like what?"

"I don't care," the blond sighed, "Anything."

Jaemin didn't answer, shifting underneath Donghyuck before placing his phone on the table beside his bed. "Once upon a time ..." Donghyuck rolled his eyes and he could tell that Jaemin knew that he did, too, by his chuckling. "Um, there was once this boy who was a very happy boy because he was loved. He learned to love from his mother, and yes, he was a momma's boy. He wanted to give back all of his love to the world, and he did in the form of ... of helping the homeless, donating to shelters. He volunteered constantly whenever he could and wasn't busy with school."

Donghyuck knew the story, he had heard it many times but he never got tired of it. He turned his head slightly to press a kiss to Jaemin's jaw, letting the younger go on.

"While volunteering with his mom, one day, a lady came up to him and give him a business card for the one and only SM Entertainment. He thought it was a scam, but together with his mom, he went and auditioned. He met another boy there who became his best friend and both of them got in together. A little while after ... He met three other boys. One was named Lee Donghyuck."

"He has the same name as me," Donghyuck muttered.

"What a crazy coincidence," Jaemin laughed. "Anyways, a few years later, he and all those boys and two more debuted with a song about chewing gum. Weird, right?"

"I don't think it's weird," Donghyuck said. "It must be very catchy."

Jaemin laughed again, "Yeah, it was."

"I think I know how the rest of the story goes," Donghyuck blinked up at him.

"Oh, really?"

"Mhm," he nodded. "He saw Donghyuck and fell in love."

"But they had already met," Jaemin said.

"Well, it was like an awakening of some sort," Donghyuck scooted up, putting his head in Jaemin's neck instead of his chest. "Looked at him one day and fell in love. Don't know how, but it happened."

"Mm," Jaemin slowly grinned, fingers rubbing shapes on his back. "Story boring enough to fall asleep?"

"You're never boring," Donghyuck muttered in a moment of weakness. "And don't you dare use that against me in the future."

Jaemin laughed, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's temple, "Alright. Go to sleep."

"Whatever," but Donghyuck was already drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! please let me know your thoughts
> 
> short bc i wanted to write smth despite me being in the middle of final week lol
> 
> my twitter is @skyfalljaem and im planning on posting my chenji au <3 i already have a norenmin au and a nomin one too (but nomins on hold)
> 
> and,, im planning another nomin au sorry
> 
> have a good day and merry christmas if you celebrate!!


End file.
